Cats and Crystals
by Darkane-2030
Summary: a sad boy waits for another, even if they are worlds apart, but with a little bit of magic and a good ideal things will turn out all right. ( this is my first fic, hope you enjoy it. - )
1. Default Chapter

Title: Cats and crystals. By: darkane_2030 kyo (fruits basket) X Lyserg ( shamen king)  
  
Kyo looked down thinking of the young british boy, a small smile forming on his usaly anoyed face.  
  
" kyo, what are you so happy over?" uki looked at his usaly angerd cousen. a thin white eyebrow arched in question.  
  
" Nothin, you damn nosey rat!" the red head kao snaped, looking up and pulling him self out of his happy revier. " leave me alone uki." kyo said, warning in his voice.  
  
" sorry, ......." uki started off to thin air as kyo went to the roof, leaveing his cosin on the porch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lyserg  
  
lyserg stared in to his tea cup, the bustle of the cafe a safe haven for his thoughts.  
  
" kyo.........." he said to him self quietly, thinking of the strong redhead.  
  
" morphine, i need to see him agien. i should go back. what do you think?" he asked looking up at his fairy spirt. a lost look in his eyes.  
  
morphine looks and shrugs, lost in her masters misery.  
  
" hmmm, " Lyserg sips the tea, the bells of big ben chime in the distence. takeing the pendlum out of his pocket and dangleing the crystal from it's chain and watching it.  
  
" should i go?" he ask somelly, Tilting his head to the side, his green hair falling in his face and covering one green eye, the other eye on the swinging crystal, the claer stone throwing light darts all around the cafe. " should I?" he ask the crystal , the pendlum swing in a strong circle , a smile forming on the british douser's face  
  
" then i will go." he said to him self, his eyes, shineing as he finishes his tea and paid for it. leaveing the cafe in a rush of green coat and hair, runing to catch the next plane to japan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyo  
  
kyo watches the moon rise, the light shineing down on the red head remembering the young british boy he meet a week ago.  
  
" where are you?" he asked to the sky, remembering his green eyes and the sarrowfull smile on his face.  
  
"why, couldn't you stay?" he ask to the stars remembering his sweet british accent, makeing his japenese sound soft and gentle. closeing his red tinted eyes to think a few moments as he layed on the roof of the soma house. a gentle breeze ruffling his hair.  
  
" what????" kyo's eyes snap open as he feels a warm, soft thing cling to his arm, looking down he see's a fimluar fairy siting on his wrist.  
  
" if your here......" kyo looks at the pink fairy, who was now floating a few feet over his knee and gesturing tword the ground.  
  
" then......" kyo looks to where morphine was pointing and slid down the roof, jumping and landing lightly in front of the startled british boy. his large eyes reflecting the light from the stars.  
  
" your here....." kyo says looking into lysergs brilent emerld eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ lyserg  
  
Lyserg sat on the ground, agenst the wall of the soma house. waitng for morphine to get kyo. a soft sliding noise jurking him out of his thoughs of the crimson eyed boy he met a few weeks ago he jumps to his feet.  
  
" who??" he ask, a shadow falling silently from the roof to his feet.  
  
"....... your here...." a fimluar voice drift's to lyserg's ears the shadow standing up slowly, crimson eyes locking on to his own green ones.  
  
" kyo...." lyserg says softly, calling to him. the shadow straighting up and reaching to touch lyserg's face. a beam of light form the riseing moon spilling acrossed blood red hair and pale skin.  
  
" i'm back." lyserg says not droping his gaze into those blood red eyes. the eyes that have haunted him ever sence the day they met. kyo touching his cheek softly, makeing the young british shamen whant to fall to his knees.  
  
" i missed you....." he says, kyo looking at him quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ kyo  
  
" I missed you....." the voice echoed in his head, it was the first time any one had done that, had been so loveing and kind to him. a tear formed in his eye, thie first time someone loved him. feeling the smoothness of his skin, no winceing, no one yelling at him. wishing he could live this way for ever he pulled lyserg closer to him, puting his arms around him and resting his chin on the boy's sholder.  
  
" i missed you to......." he whisperd quietly, replying to lyserg's statement thinking of the past. relizeing he had not turned in to his other form, he smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lyserg  
  
" i missed you to." lyserg heard softly in his ear as kyo put his arms around him. a feeling of happy ness rushing over him as he put his arms aroun kyo's waist and smiled, the light of the full moon shineing down on them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOTE : Cassie, i hope you notice i did not make them kiss, i am not that preverted. ( that's for the next fic i do. : ) ) I hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. Books and Bunnies chpt2

Books and bunnies (chapt. 2) By: darkane2030  
  
Manta X Momiji  
  
Manta  
  
so there i was, walking down the street with my book under my arm, thinking about geting a bigger dictionary, and maybe a back pack ( my books are heavy)  
  
" hmmm, i wonder how much it would cost?"  
  
Makeing up muy mind i walked to the corner to cross the street, while waiting for the light to change i shifted the dictionary from one arm to the other. ( yes......time to get a back )  
  
The light changed and i walked along quietly, minding my own bisness, when a person suddenly ran in to me from no where, knocking be backwards on to the street.  
  
" oww, you okay?" I asked kindly as i could, rubing the spot on my rear where I fell, i couldn't think........ a cute blond girl was on the ground in front of me, looking up at me ( Up!!!!! she was looking up at me!!!! - but she was on the ground so.....)  
  
" i'm okay, here let's get out of the street" she said, geting up and looking me in the eye ( We are the same hight!!!! - today must be my lucky day. unless i was knocked out. )  
  
takeing me by the hand she lead me over ot the other side of the street. ( dear god, i realy realy hope i'm not unconcious , or dead.)  
  
"what's your name?" she asked her voice soft, her large blue eyes filled with wonder and .... was that hope???  
  
" i'm manta, who are you?" i answerd, finding a bench and siting on it.  
  
"I'm momiji. nice to meet you manta" she said. siting down on the bench next to me and touching my hand.  
  
Momiji  
  
"i hope we can be friends manta." i heard my self say, holding his hand, mmmmm such a nice feeling.  
  
" i hope we can be friends too, momiji." he replyed, his eyes large with hope and wonder. ( and we're the same hight Yay! V. good for me - )  
  
" good, let's go...... where were you going?" I asked, tilting my head to the side so my hari fell in my eyes, makeing me look even cuter!  
  
" the book....... Where is it?! " manta said relizeing his book was missing.  
  
" looking for this?" i asked, handing him the book i saw him with ealyer. ( he must be strong to be able to carry it. ohhhh, muslces O.O )  
  
" oh... thank you..... any way, i was going to the book store to get a new one. Where were you going?" he asked.  
  
"oh, I was just going home. "I said ( please ask me to come with youl, please oh please oh please)  
  
"Oh, do you want to come with me?" he asked, looking in to his eyes (so pretty) I smiles and bounced energetically.  
  
" Yes, I would love to.!" I laughed and pounced on manta, cuddling him for a minute. (I'm so happy I'm not a girl )  
  
" Ah, okay, " he said, I think I startled him. I giggled and took his hand. " Come on manta"  
  
"Okay, let's go." he laughed, walking with me. (Oh dear, I hope he knows I'm a boy O.O)  
  
Manta  
  
I was being dragged down the street by Momiji, she is soooooo terribly cute... I have realized that she has a very nice posterior. (Oh stop it, stop thinking like hao manta. xx ) the sudden pain in my hand from the dictionary reminds me I need a backpack.  
  
" Momiji, do you know if they have back packs at the book store?" I asked her.  
  
Yes, I remember getting one for high school there." She said, my heart skipped a beat.  
  
" Momiji, how old are you?" I asked not believing my luck.  
  
"I'm 16, manta, how old are you? " she answered pleasantly, bringing me through a crowd of people.  
  
" I'm 18!" I said haply, ( this is great, I really hope it's not a dream. ) I though to my self.  
  
" here we are, manta." momiji said, looking at me happily and squeezing my hand. " let's go in."  
  
" yes," I said. walking in and towards to the dictionary section, I picked up one that looked right and checked the price, letting it down with a sigh, I didn't have enough money. ( cry )  
  
" manta, what's wrong??" momiji asked, reading the price over my shoulder.  
  
" oh that's no problem, come on, let's get a backpack." she said, taking the smaller book in one hand and my hand in the other. leading me over to the backpack section.  
  
" but I don't have enough money." I started to say.  
  
" don't worry about money, just get what you want." she said, handing me a backpack, checking for the fit, I looked up.  
  
" momiji, it's perfect. but, I can't...." I said looking worried.  
  
" pay for it??? come on, let's go." she said, takeing the pack and me to the counter. putting the pack and the larger dictionary on the counter along with a smaller book. please charge this to the soma account, she said showing the casher a card.  
  
" thank you, have a nice day sir." the clerk said, handing the books and backpack over.  
  
" thank you." I said, putting the dictionaries in the backpack, and looking at momiji, can I carry that book for you? I asked, takeing the book from her hand and placeing it in my pack, sliping the straps over my sholders.  
  
" thank you manta." momiji said. takeing my hand. smileing ( dear god, she is so very very cute.)  
  
"may i buy you a drink at the cafe?" i asked her. " to make up for this?" i said gestureing to the back pack.  
  
" oh manta. i would love nothing more." she replyed huging me tightly.  
  
"come on then momiji." i said, leading her to the cafe a block from trhe book store.  
  
Momiji  
  
" thank you manta, I like you." i said to him as he pulled out my chair for me to sit. ( he is such a gentleman - )  
  
" momiji...... i like you to." he said, as he sat oppisite form me.  
  
" good, ...... what are you ordering?" i said trying to destracting my self from what he just said by looking at the menu. " the tea sounds good, i'll take that."  
  
" I'll have the same, tea for two then? " manta said, talking to the waiter, who appeared form no where. ( I hate when they do that xx )  
  
" momiji, may i ask you something? " manta said, takeing my hand over the tabel. ( dear god, he's asking me out, perfect! yes! dear god, i hope.)  
  
" yes? " I say nonchalantly, trying not to explode with joy.  
  
" now I know that we just met, and all, but i...... i... whant..." manta says, looking for the right words  
  
" yes manta, i would like to go out with you." i answer the unasked question.  
  
" oh.....Great." smileing and releaved  
  
" so you'll be my girl-friend?" manta ask, haveing hardly bleaveing me, the tea arives and i pick up a cup to take a sip.  
  
" i'm a boy." i say silently in to the tea, a choak coming acrossed the table from manta.  
  
" you are," manta says. " is there a diffrence? I still like you, momiji." manta says, siping some tea.  
  
" oh, manta, ... your wonderful." i say happly, drinking quielty.  
  
" so are you momiji." Manta echos.  
  
I can tell, this will be something to remember.  
  
END  
  
I want to thank lillc and BlackCat135 for bata reading. please review, it would be a big help for me to know if everyone likes it or not. thanks for reading it. chapt. 3 will be up soon. 


End file.
